World Watcher: Tempus Fugit working title
by Satiana
Summary: A bewitchingly beautiful lady casts a thousand-year spell, a goddesses's prophecy spells death, and an unlikely pair join to fight the ultimante evil--only to find themselves in their own battle of hearts. (I need help with the title) RR and tell me if yo


I hope you like the first installment of my story. If you do please for the love of God review and I'll put the next chapter up. I have the whole thing copyrighted so please don't try to take anything and if you want to just ask.

Prologue 

_A man didn't make the world that you live in today a woman did. _

They're here to kill me. The thought of my death ran like a black stream through my thoughts. I walked as swiftly as my crumpled old legs would take me thinking to myself that my time had come.

I walked on in silence, the only sound being the tears as they fell from my eyes. The wind was picking up and I knew I didn't have much time before my end came.

 "Come join us, Watcher. Join us and live." The voice slithered through the air bringing with it a black veil, a death cloud that surrounded me. I cringed as the sky opened up and spit on me, its gaping maw warning of the shiriir, the evil, approaching.

I look back at the ancient pathway that I seemed to have spent ages on. The once colored cobbles had been worn smooth and gray by the passing of countless others, their deaths now seeping, bleeding the color out of the world that my ancestor created. My childhood is gone; it floated away like my husband. 

_My people have so little time. I could have done so much. _I looked up in thought at the sky and frowned. _Should have done..._The voice grew louder. The putrid mist converged on where I had traveled. 

             I left the city of Atlantice far behind, passing between the great stone angels that guarded the southern gate, out into the wilderness to be alone, to die alone. 

Always alone. 

_I'm cursed. I will never see my children grow; my husband saw to that. _

_The teez. _

I could do nothing to stop the entrance of that which tormented me I knew that the people I loved would not know of it in time.

_At least I have my staff for support, a legacy of my ancient lineage. _I started to chant a spell as I gazed at the topaz stones embedded in its headpiece. The blue glow cast a gentle light on my face comforting me, making me younger. The lines my daughters had started to call 'yearlies' faded into smooth skin and my dull eyes began to shine. 

The faint rumble of thunder made me move on. Far below, to the west lay the ancient city of Atlantice, glowing in the evening light. I stopped, sat on a long dead tree and gazed over the city for quite a while, feeling the wind building.

I could feel her near by.

_ She comes to take what is hers. Do not think that I am just on the side of the woman in this story but the woman's view of things is never obstructed except by hate, as you will see. It's humbling to find that the chosen one is standing over me. I felt my eyes water wishing I could hug her. _The woman flinched when she caught sight of what I was sitting on. I smiled and patted the log underneath me. I don't know why she didn't like the tree and I didn't have time to find out. 

_I sense you have a question, E'ldoner's chosen._

The younger turned and looked at me. Her face was beautiful and would have

caught the eye of many a young man— if not for the mark of E'ldoner, on her forehead spanning most of her face, but she was a captivating beauty nonetheless. 

            Cascading black russet hair… emerald eyes… I remembered myself at that age and wondered what could have been— but that was the past, something I did not have time to dwell on. The question in the girl's eyes was what I was here for.

            Trapped between the heartbeats where we dream and where we start to awaken, where the mind grows conscious, the void has held E'ldoner at bay. There is but one seal born into three bodies. A final nail in her coffin laid before my time, almost four thousand Earth years ago

_Yet, not laid to rest forever?__ The young one sat down next to me. I wanted to indulge her, so eager to learn__, but I nodded. I stared out over the city, time, memories haunted my mind. I don't want to share that time with you but I will tell you that I came to terms with my past and I am ready for the next level that I'm to go through. _

_             The young__ one's eyes beseeched.__ I have to face the rebirth of E'ldoner. Can you help me? Can you even help yourself? _

I removed the gold pendant that held our families last hopes inside of it. A pale ice crystal, in its center the edge inscribed writing: _Hold me near thine heart, my chosen people, as I carry thee within mine _was the only promise that E'ldoner had given us.

_I will not need this where I am going. That is all the help I am allowed to give and even this is too much. I was not meant to fight the shiriir that comes. I am not the bringer of death. I am not the judge, young one I am not the judge.__ I pressed the pendant into her hands. She began to protest, pushing the pendant back at me. She knew what it would do to my world once it was gone. _

No, I have lived my moment. Yours is just beginning. My part of the prophecy ends tonight. 

The thunder rumbled over the moor. We looked back at the city one in sadness one in promise. _It will not be long now. Do not trust small things that come in two's_. The young woman looked at me but nodded her head.

I looked to the younger woman for courage and found something more. She will serve our family well. This is no longer my tale or one of E'ldoner but the tale of the last of us.  

Go. You have my blessing. 

I flinched as the young one thought this to her. _It is almost as if…. _

I leaned back and watched the young one leave. I looked once more over my home. 

The evil grew. The sky screamed at her—much louder now, stronger violent, thunderheads boiling from horizon to horizon. 

            "Join us and live!"

The sound came loud and sharp, across the plains as a blue-green pulse of light erupted from the center of the city, punching through the clouds and leaving a ragged hole. An eerie shriek, the death scream of her entire world—an entire nation—sounded off in the distance. Mere moments passed before the clouds began to swirl. Slow at first, but increasing in speed as the vortex dragged itself upwards, forming a black hole. The wind picked up its pace once more, blowing her robes in an array. 

Thunderbolts hit the ground around her and Starlight could see each galaxies Atlantice clashing together. The screams of thousands beat the air like a wailing child. 

Debris and loose objects were pulled into the air, swirling upwards from the city. From the center, one of the taller buildings uprooted itself, lifting towards the widening gap in the sky before disintegrating into a cloud of rubble. Other buildings were dragged over by the wind, the sounds of their destruction now not audible even over the natural dissonance. 

"Join us and live!"

"Never. I would rather die than serve the bane of the gods."

 "So be it."

            There was silence. It followed like a conviction. The vortex hung over the city; the clouds faded, vanished. Starlight gazed up in wonderment as an entire landscape—her home, memories, and friends—filled the sky. Something warm hit her cheek under her left eye. Reaching up to wipe it away, she found it to be blood. She laughed. 

            _Blood tears._

As the other worlds, the other faces of Atlantice in other galaxies descended on her. She closed her eyes, let the darkness overtake her, and gave in to the prophecy. 

In the orbit of the child of the stars, Earth, a small-displaced magical realm met its distant companions, and they were all consumed by fire.


End file.
